Desire
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: One Shot. Draco isn't sure what's going on between him and Hermione, but he intends to find out. Post- Hogwarts, work and OC. Written in 3rd POV. Please read and review


He had to stop! The ache intensified every time he brushed against the front of his pants. He couldn't help it though, it was all her fault, she had teased him again. A man could only handle so much. But God, what he wouldn't give to touch himself! He felt his cock swell even more just thinking about touching it. He would first caress his balls, feel them tighten in his hand, and then work his way up his hard length to tease the sensitive tip.

He knew that pre cum would seep out and it would spread all over his cock. He hit his hand on the desk. Fuck! He had two hours until he could go home. The first thing he would do was park on a side road, take his rock hard cock and cum all over himself. Fuck, he couldn't wait.

The need was overwhelming, it consumed him. It couldn't wait, and it ached so badly that the thought of standing up and walking around with a massive hard on made him wince in pain.

Looking around, he saw that no one was around and he thanked his lucky stars that he sat in the very corner of the office. Unseen by everyone. He closed his eyes and her words went through his mind.

"Fuck, your cock looks yummy. What I wouldn't give to put that in my mouth!" she had said in a husky voice that sent shivers down his spine. Then he remembered her sweet lush mouth taking him inside her. It felt like Heaven. She had spat on it, lathered it up and stuck it in her mouth and sucked it for all its worth.

He rubbed against his pants and winced when the hard fabric scaped against his erection. He was never going to go commando again, but he did have easier access. Slowly unbuttoning the pants, unzipping the fly, his cock came out, hitting his stomach then plopping back into place.

The head of his cock was purple, it looked as if it was suffocating, but the build-up to cum was exciting. He had never done this before, especially at work. It felt daring and he couldn't contain himself. His balls clenched at the thought of cumming, he desperately needed it. She teased him and since he couldn't have her, he would just have to think about her.

And Merlin, did he think of her! He thought of her every fucking day since he met her. It bordered on obession, and he knew he was obessed with her. With her big brown eyes that almost turned black when aroused, her lips that meant to suck cock, her buxom body that was meant to be caressed, was meant to be fucked. He was going to drive himself crazy until he had her under him, on top of him, just all around him.

His cock hardened even further. Gripping it in his hands, he started pumping it, harder and harder til his hand was a blur. And he knew he was close, he could feel his balls tightening to the point where it ached and felt heavy. His hips arched off the chair, sweat rolled down his face, and he tasted blood from biting his bottom lip.

"Fuck!" he moaned out softly. Merlin, it was getting harder not to scream. He wanted to yell his pleasure at the top of his lungs but held himself back. Gritting his teeth, he knew that the massive force of an orgasm was soon approaching. His eyes opened and he met brown, knowing it was her, sitting at his desk watching him with lustful eyes made his orgasm that much powerful.

He saw a tiny smile of triumph on her face before he saw nothing more.

He had no idea how long she had been standing there, from what he could recall his eyes were shut for the most part.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he wasn't sure why he was upset, but for some strange reason that knowing grin on her face made him think that she knew he all but craved her.

"I was just coming to say hi! If I knew you were doing this, I would have come sooner." she sat on his desk like she always did. He didn't know why she did it, maybe because she loved teasing him by always wearing low cut tops that showed a generous amounts of clevage, or maybe she did it because the days when she wore skirts, she would hike it up and show him a generous amount of tanned leg.

"So, I would have cum while you were watching me, so what? It's like you have never seen me do it before. I distinctly remember you cumming on my face once, now you can't get any more intimate then that." he shot back, angry at himself.

What they had was over! It's been over for months now, so then why did she affect him as much as she ever did? They never had sex, they never did anything except finger-fuck (his part), suck cock (her part) and make out (their part). He thought it was always bad-timing. He suspected that over time since all they did was just feel each other up, they just decided to stop one day. They were still friends, as close as ever, but not lovers. Not anymore.

She looked taken aback. Well, she deserved it. All she did was tease him all the fucking time, and he was sick of it. He wanted her, desperately. So desperately that he was actually contemplating fucking her where she stood. In the office, where any of his collegaues could be back at any moment.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked sadly. He didn't mean to snap at her, but he could only handle so much. She looked down and he noticed that his pants were still hanging wide open and his cock was getting hard again. She moved foward and before he could say anything, she was kneeling before him with his cock in her mouth.

He groaned so loud, and his hips arched so far off the chair he managed to choke her with his cock. She held him to her, caressing his balls, feathering lightly over his asshole.

"Fuck!

Pumping his cock harder, he thought that he would cum his fucking brains out, he couldn't handle anymore. He grabbed at her and settled her in his lap, with her back against his chest. She gasped but didn't struggle. She pressed into him and he felt her wetness stain his pants. She was so fucking wet!

As soon as she was in his lap, his hand slithered its way under her short skirt. He found her little hole and stuck a finger inside, she gasped and tried to get off, but he stuck another finger in. She tightened around him and he thought he would explode, the pleasure was so overwhelming that he knew he had to fuck her. He shifted her around to sit perfectly in his lap and she looked at him with wide eyes, her breath choppy and her chest rising and falling rapidly.

With her back to his chest he teased the slit of her pussy and her overly sensitive clit with his cock. She pushed against him, and he slid the tip in, her wetness consumed him. He felt her all around him. They stayed like that until he couldn't take the unbearable convulsions coming from her pussy.

He tried to hold back, but released all the pent up lust for the girl in his arms. Because she teased, he knew he would have to punish her some way. By giving in to his desires, he could maybe get her out of his system, maybe even forget about her. Like that would ever happen.

She was on his mind for a reason. He knew that.

He entered her forcefully. A strangled cry came from deep within her, and she held onto him tighter, and it seemed like she never wanted to let go. He wouldn't ever let her go either. She tightened around his cock, and he felt like he would explode. Her insides were slick with wetness, making it easier for him to slide in and out.

He pressed her body against him, and continued to pound his way inside her cunt. She grabbed at his legs to lift herself up and she continued to do it til she would just barely had the tip of him in her and then sink down again. It was bloody torture. This women rode him so hard that he felt her all the way to her cervix.

It became painful because she wouldn't let him come. She teased him, she was taking too much enjoyment in denying him. He couldn't stand it, he needed release, desperately.

He knew that if he didn't get it, it would be Hell. He grabbed hold of her hips and stopped her, she looked at him in confusion and he couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. She was going to get it so hard. He lifted her up on top of the desk and moved immediately between her legs, where he shoved himself in her quickly. She arched herself against him and starting cumming instantaneously, clenching her tightness.

"Tease!" he muttered before claiming her lips. She bit his lip and scratched his back with her nails. When she did that, he knew that he was cumming. He felt it start in his balls, and work its way up until it was right at the tip, and he couldn't help himself from pouring every last drop of his cum inside of her.

"Fuck!" she moaned out. Slowly letting herself go, she lay on the desk breathing as if she ran a mile and he took himself out of her slowly. She gasped when it poped out and looked at him with bright eyes.

He looked at her back, and smiled. She wasn't out of his system.

**A/N: I was sitting at my desk one day, and this story just kind of hit me. It took forever to finish, but I managed. I hope you guys like it. And I am sorry that I haven't been around a lot. I promise I will get better. Thanks to everyone for reading! Please leave reviews if you can! XD**

**Nobody...**


End file.
